1. Field
The following description relates to a multilevel speech recognition method and an apparatus performing the method, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to increase a degree of accuracy and usability of speech recognition by processing a speech command of a user in a stepwise manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A speech user interface refers to a more natural and intuitive interface than a touch interface. A speech user interface (SUI) is a user interface that utilizes speech recognition to enable a system to respond to voice commands and entries. The SUI is used, for instance, in computer systems, PDAs, or cell phones. The key difference between a SUI and an interactive voice response system is that the former accepts continuous speech and handles an extensive vocabulary, while the latter responds only specific words or short phrases. SUI is also called speech interface, or voice user interface.
Thus, the speech user interface is gaining attention as a next-generation interface that may compensate for flaws found in the touch interface. In addition, the speech user interface is gaining increased prominence due to the limited use of the touch interface with the advent of glasses-type or watch-type wearable devices.
However, a degree of recognizing a speech command of a user through the speech interface still remains at a low level and; thus, a usability of the speech interface is low. Accordingly, research has been conducting on increasing the usability of the speech interface.